juveniles_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Juveniles Roleplay Wiki:User Guide
Welcome to the Juveniles Roleplay Wiki! Are you new here? Roleplaying can be a little complicated but fortunately, this user guide will help you out. Hm, what's this place about The Juveniles Roleplay Wiki is an original character post-apocalyptic roleplay. For more information, it is recommended that you read this. Before You Apply - we cannot stress this enough Before you start out, please make sure you've read the rules! Those are extremely important and we have to make sure you've familiarized yourself with the guidelines.' We'll be checking if you've read them or not.' The policies can be found here. Applications The very first thing is to apply or submit a character. Submission starts here. Follow the steps on that page to create an application. Application password No matter how amazing your application is, you won't be accepted until you have the application password on there. Now, people tend to leave this out because either they don't know it or because they think it doesn't matter. But it does! And if you've read the entire rules and guidelines, you'll know what it is. If you ask us what the password is, we won't tell you so don't bother. Approval An admin will check out your application form and if there's anything missing/wrong, a message on the page as well as on your message wall will be left regarding the indicated things. Please don't make a character page until you've been approved. After Approval Before you create a character, you should read this page for more information on character models! Creating characters When creating characters, be creative! I know you're probably thinking about creating a rebellious character since they are, after all, criminals, but chances are, everyone else will be thinking the same thing and the next think you know, there are carbon copies of your character. So let those creative juices flow. They don't have to be rebellious. Remember that even being framed or wrongfully accused is enough to land you in prison aboard the ship. Creating a character page All characters must have their own character page. Each page consists of the character's bio, personality, and a character infobox. For a simple character page, enter your character's name here, click create, and fill it out: align=left break=no preload=Template:Char page buttonlabel=Create If you'd like, you can create a less simpler character page with more complicated coding for yourself, such as this page or this page. *Your character page must be under the following categories: **Category:Characters **Category:Prisoner **Your own user category (for example: Category:InSpeck) **Either Category:Males or Category:Females **Either Category:First Assembly, Category:Second Assembly or Category:Third Assembly Prisoner number Your prisoner number is found on the Accepted message on your Message Wall, as well as on your Application page after you've been accepted. This number is just random and it's there for the sake of the roleplay. *The juveniles landed on Earth with their prisoner number on their clothing. Back on Advivo, prisoners were referred to by their prisoner numbers and not their actual names- goes to show how disposable the authority thought they were. *You can call another character by their prisoner number if you don't know their name yet. Explore Take a look around the wiki and check out your fellow roleplayers. If you have an idea for a location or would like to create a new one, share it here! The more the merrier. For now, most of roleplay is set in a jungle somewhere on Earth, so there aren't that many locations. Character interaction is important. If you can't find a location to roleplay in, talk to a character on their character page. Start a conversation, anything! Roleplay Before you start roleplaying, please read this page! It'll help you out a lot. Please keep in mind that you can only roleplay with those in your assembly for now. ---- Have fun roleplaying! Let us know if you have any questions.